<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commoner's Night Out by ItsProbably3am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886711">Commoner's Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbably3am/pseuds/ItsProbably3am'>ItsProbably3am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Disguise, F/M, Fish out of Water, Jealousy, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbably3am/pseuds/ItsProbably3am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing his fiancées stories of clubbing, Jumin decides he'd like to try it out. However, with tabloids eager for any scoop on the couple, they enlist the help of their friend, and master of disguise, 707 to give them new identities for a night.</p><p>How will Jumin experience this commoners way to have fun?</p><p>Events occur somewhere between the good ending to Jumin's route and the after ending</p><p>Warning: Alcohol use, bad language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Annnnnnd done!” Seven declared, stepping to the side to present Jumin with a flourish. He hadn't exaggerated his skill, M.C. did not recognise the face before her as her fiancé at all.<br/>
“Wow, Seven! You did a great job!” she praised, clapping.<br/>
“Thank you, thank you!” he bowed as Jumin inspected himself in the mirror.<br/>
“Yes. Quite impressive. This will work.” he affirmed, tilting his face this way and that, to view all angles.<br/>
“Your turn, M.C.,” Seven chimed, beckoning her over “never thought I'd be preparing you two for an undercover mission.”<br/>
“This isn't a 'mission',” Jumin corrected him “It's an experience.”<br/>
“And a chance to have a night out without being followed by paparazzi” M.C. added as Seven got to work turning her into someone else.<br/>
“Why go clubbing, though? Doesn't seem like your scene, Mr Trust-fund Kid” Seven threw Zen's nickname for him out teasingly as he began contouring M.C.'s features.<br/>
“M.C. talked about it and I'm curious. This is a whole culture that I am apparently ignorant of,” Jumin admitted.<br/>
“Oh the trials of a rich man marrying a commoner!” Seven continued to tease, motioning for M.C. to close her eyes.<br/>
“I've been going to this place since the day I was old enough to drink, it's kinda tradition to go on my birthday.” M.C. added, doing as instructed and feeling the tickle of a make-up brush on her eyelids. </p><p>The room was quiet for a few moments as Jumin checked his reflection again. If what he planned to do tonight got to the tabloids it would be disastrous for his reputation. However, Seven's disguise of him was very convincing, even in the bright light of the hotel room. He'd be impossible to recognise in the dark of the night, and according to M.C. the club would be dark too. It would be fine. He checked the suit he was to wear that night, hung from the door of the warddrobe. His fiancée had told him to choose one that could be ruined and he wondered what she planned to do to it. </p><p>He turned his attention back to his future wife, biting back the jealousy that rose from the proximity between her face and Seven's. He reminded himself that Seven was merely doing a thorough job with the make-up, protecting them from prying eyes for the night.<br/>
“Oh! Speaking of tradition, we're missing one.” M.C. said suddenly, as Seven gently tilted her head to the side.<br/>
“What would that be?” Jumin asked, it seemed the experience was about to begin.<br/>
“When you're getting ready to go clubbing you have to have pre-drinks,” M.C. explained “because clubs cannot be enjoyed if you're completely sober.” The concept was perplexing, a place you could only enjoy if you were already drunk? Regardless, he turned, picking up one of the wine bottles he had brought with him.<br/>
“No!” M.C. protested “Wine is not appropriate. There are two bottles of something else in my bag, get those.”</p><p>Jumin placed the wine bottle down again and lifted her bag. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but the bottles it produced were not it. Seeing his surprise, M.C. laughed lightly,<br/>
“One third vodka, two thirds PHD Pepper.” she instructed. Seven made an amused noise,<br/>
“Tonight Jumin's gonna turn up!” Jumin didn't bother to ask the meaning of the phrase as he made the drinks. He offered one to Seven, seeing as it was mostly his favourite drink.<br/>
“I'll take a glass that's not ruined by alcohol” he answered, pulling a face at the mere thought of the taste “Abracadabra, the maiden is transformed!” he stepped away from her, evidently proud of his work, and produced two cards from his pockets. “You'll need these now you're unidentifiable” he handed them over. M.C. turned the items in her hand, fake IDs. </p><p>Jumin looked her over as he served everyone their drink. He didn't like it. The woman who sat in the chair did not resemble the one he fell in love with in the slightest, but the moment she smiled at him that feeling melted away. Even as unrecognisable as the rest of her face may be, he would never mistake that smile as anyones but hers. Sipping his drink, he scrunched his face. It wasn't bad, he just wasn't used to carbonated beverages, and the after burn of the vodka would take some getting used to. He took another sip, he had committed to this and was determined to do it properly. </p><p>His work done, Seven bid the couple a good night, downed his drink and made his exit, calling for them to stay safe and have fun as he shut the door behind him. M.C. seized a spray can with a blue lid and the folded fabric that would be her outfit before ducking into the bathroom to change, making sure to bring her drink with her. Jumin wondered what the can was, but supposed he'd find out soon enough. Taking another drink, he got himself changed too. </p><p>M.C. adjusted the cat ears in the mirror, the blue of the faux-fur matching her newly sprayed hair. She was a little worried the 'wash out colour spray' wouldn't be as easy to remove as the can promised, but that was a problem for tomorrow. Satisfied with the position of the ears she took a step back to view her whole ensemble. The long-sleeved and off-shoulder black shirt hugged her figure, terminating at her ribs. It wasn't low-cut, but still exposed some cleavage. To make up for her displayed midriff, she wore high waisted denim shorts (with pockets!). Thigh-highs and heels completed the look. It was provocative, sure, but hopefully not so much that Jumin would be uncomfortable with other people seeing her.</p><p>Stepping out of the bathroom she saw that Jumin had done two things; finished his drink, and put on his full suit. Unwilling to be left behind, she threw back the remainder of her own drink and made them both another, immediately noticing the way his eyes were trained on her. Handing his glass over, she tugged him down by the tie for a kiss,<br/>
“Like what you see?” she purred as they broke apart.<br/>
“You look incredible” he breathed, light flush ghosting his cheeks.<br/>
“So do you” she smiled, “But you also look like you're attending a meeting. Blazer and tie need to come off.” Once he had removed the offending items, she unbuttoned his shirt about a quarter of the way and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, nodding to herself “Yep, that's good. We're ready to head out!”</p><p>They took a few minutes to finish their drinks, chatting as they did so, before checking they had all they needed, and moving to leave.<br/>
“Hold on a minute.” M.C. stopped them just before the door. She pulled off her engagement ring and set if on the table. “Yours too.” Jumin did nothing, frowning at her. “I know, but they're at a really high risk of getting lost...” she thought to the sheer expense of the bands and added “or stolen, and I'd be so upset if that happened.” he considered it a moment but relented, placing his own beside hers. Finally ready, M.C. snapped a quick picture of them both and they head out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thudding baseline of the music reached them even as they waited in line outside the building. Coloured lights flashed out onto the street occasionally, as the door opened with people flowing in and out of the club. M.C. was already tapping her feet to the beat of the music as they pressed closer to the door. Jumin wrapped a protective arm around her waist, there were far too many people in this small space, he was glad they were nearly finished waiting. </p><p>Finally, they reached the door, the bouncer checked their IDs and took their entry payment, in cash. Seven had banned them from using any cards that night so everything would have to be cash. Jumin stepped forward, ready to enter, only to be pulled back by M.C. who was holding the back of her hand to the bouncer. As Jumin watched, the bouncer pressed something to her hand, leaving a blue mark behind, the clubs logo. The bouncer motioned for him to do the same and, after a nod from M.C., Jumin's hand also sported the stamp. M.C. pulled him forward, excitedly heading inside. </p><p>He was about to ask the purpose of the stamps when the sights and sounds of the club hit him. The intense volume of the music felt as though it was inside his chest and he finally felt he understood the phrase 'can't hear yourself think'. It wasn't that he couldn't perceive his own thoughts, it was just he found it hard to think of anything else over it. The flashing lights that followed the music made the dancing crowd seem like a single, writhing creature, one that reeked of sweat, perfume, and alcohol. Somehow, it was just as crowded as the line had been, in some areas more so.</p><p>Distracted as he was, he didn't notice until that moment that M.C. was leading him to the densest crowd, another line? It couldn't be, she was weaving and pushing her way through with him in tow. He worked to keep up with her, unused to having to squeeze past people as they were. They arrived at their destination, and he was finally able to see exactly where they had been heading. The bar. </p><p>How on earth could you order with the music so loud? He watched as she and the bartender gestured at each other. There was no hesitation in his fiancées actions, she knew how to do this well. Money was exchanged and seconds later two tiny glasses were set in front of her. She picked them up, turning to hand one to him. Raising an eyebrow at the absurdity of the size he looked to her for instruction on exactly how he was supposed to drink from this. Giggling at his confusion, she clinked her glass against his and threw her head back, tossing the drink down. Coughing once at the taste, she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to follow suit.</p><p>Evidently, this was not a drink designed to be savoured. He mimicked her actions, getting a taste of whatever drink she had ordered for him. It was foul. If the drink in the hotel burned, this one was scorching. It was clear why it had to be taken that way. His distaste must have showed because M.C. was peering up at him with concern. He gave her a reassuring smile, noticing the pink that always crept over her ears and nose when she was drinking, had already appeared. </p><p>She weaved them both back through the crowd and Jumin noted the floor clung to his shoes with every step, sticky with spilt drinks. They must have reached the dance floor as it had suddenly gotten harder to push through the crowd. Jumin was jostled side to side as the people around him moved with the music, uncaring or unaware of those they collide with. </p><p>Finding a spot she liked, M.C. stopped them, took a moment to roll her shoulders back and let the music take her. Jumin stood, entranced as she swayed and bounced, completely at peace in the overcrowded room. He realised he should be dancing too, the thought suddenly making him very aware of himself and the people around him. Were his arms always this long? What was he supposed to do with them? He knew how to dance, of course, but not in a way that suited this environment. Looking to the other men around him didn't help much, everyone was doing something different. </p><p>The music quieted slightly and a voice rang out over the speakers,<br/>“Everyone, I wanna hear you! Make! Some! Noise!” A klaxon rang and the crowd screamed, M.C. included. She turned to him as the music kicked back in and thankfully realised how uncertain he was. Taking his hand, she picked up her dance again, this time moving him with her. Relaxing at her touch, Jumin found his head bobbing with the beat as he was puppeted. He wondered briefly if the drinks they had were getting to him already.</p><p>All thoughts were halted when M.C. spun to face away from him. Pressing her back to him, she swirled her hips and dragged his hands up her body. Suddenly, he couldn't tell if the pounding in his ears was the music or his own heartbeat. She turned back to face him, making a 'come here' motion with her finger and winking. He leant in closer and was engulfed in her kiss, her hand tangling in his hair and body pressed flush against his. She tasted vaguely of their earlier, unappetising, drink yet from her lips it was a delicacy. Her skin was warm and soft under his hands as she declared to the room that she was his. It was an incredibly intimate, borderline obscene, public display.</p><p>Yet no one around them gave a damn.</p><p>The flickering lights of the room were decoration, not camera flashes, and the sparkle in her eyes as she broke the kiss would be noted by no one but him. With a gentle hand on her chin, he pulled her in again, relishing the freedom of the overcrowded room. He let himself be taken by the trance of her, self-consciousness melting away as they began to dance again. </p><p>Whether it was the confined space, physical exertion, or glowing beauty of his fiancée, Jumin soon became aware of the oppressive heat bearing down on him. Trying to communicate the fact to her proved futile, he could not make himself heard above the music. Recognising this, she took his hand and pulled him through the crowd once again.</p><p>The passed through a door into a corridor, the further down they travelled the quieter the music and cooler the air.<br/>“I think we can hear each other here,” she stopped, looking back at him “you okay?”<br/>“I was getting a little too hot in there,” he brushed his hair back “This is better”<br/>“We'll sit outside for a bit then” she nodded to herself and began to lead him again “I need a break too” </p><p>They passed through another door and while he couldn't call the cigarette-smoke laden air; 'fresh', it was definitely cool. Choosing a seat at random, he took the weight off his feet. To his surprise, M.C. dropped herself right into his lap, wrapping an arm around him,<br/>“Are you having fun?”<br/>“Yes, actually. This is... nothing like I imagined” <br/>“I'm glad! It can be a lot to handle the first time.” she flashed him that warm smile of hers and he couldn't help but return it, “Though we are a little behind on drinks”<br/>Jumin pulled a face at that, “No more of that tiny one.”<br/>“You never heard of a shot before?” M.C. giggled at him “How about a beer?”<br/>Beer wasn't his favourite either, but he would certainly take it over whatever that shot drink was, he nodded. Pecking his lips, she stood up,<br/>“I'll be right back” with that, she disappeared back inside. </p><p>With no desire to people watch, Jumin pulled out his phone. Luckily for him, a chatroom was open.<br/>Jumin Han has joined the chatroom.  <br/>ZEN: So he just left the furball with you, again?<br/>Jaehee Kang: Yes.<br/>Jumin Han: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.<br/>ZEN: :shockemoji:<br/>ZEN: when did you get here?<br/>Jumin Han: I believe the notification indicates that.<br/>Jaehee Kang: Mr Han, when will you pick her up?<br/>Jumin Han: I'm not sure. Not until tomorrow at least.<br/>Jaehee Kang: I see...<br/>ZEN: Exploitation!<br/>ZEN: Why does she have to deal with that thing?<br/>Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd is an angel. Refer to her as such.<br/>Jumin Han: I am having a fun night with M.C.<br/>Jaehee Kang: What are you two doing?<br/>ZEN: Don't answer that question!<br/>ZEN: I don't want to know!<br/>Jumin Han: You have a vulghar imagination.<br/>ZEN: Trust fund made a typo<br/>Jaehee Kang: Perhaps you've had a little too much wine, sir.<br/>ZEN: How do you know he's drinking?<br/>Jaehee Kang: He had me fetch it before he left.<br/>ZEN: This guy...<br/>Jumin Han: Not wine. Vodka.<br/>Jumin Han: And something called 'shot'<br/>ZEN: :shockedemoji:<br/>Jaehee Kang: :shockedemoji: <br/>ZEN: You're kidding<br/>ZEN: you have to be<br/>Jumin Han: I am not.<br/>Jumin Han: M.C. has taken me 'clubbing'<br/>ZEN: ??????<br/>Jaehee Kang: Sir?!<br/>ZEN: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?<br/>Jumin Han: It's enjoyable.<br/>ZEN: This is a prank.<br/>ZEN: It has to be<br/>ZEN; Seven, cut it out!<br/>Jumin Han: It is not.<br/>Jaehee Kang: Sir – the tabloids!<br/>Jaehee Kang: The companys image!<br/>Jaehee Kang: I'm going to get so many phone calls...<br/>Jaehee Kang: :sademoji:<br/>Jumin Han: No, I don't think you will.</p><p>He sent the photo of himself and M.C.</p><p>ZEN: :confusedemoji:<br/>ZEN: Who are they?<br/>Jumin Han: M.C. and myself.<br/>Jumin Han: Seven helped us.<br/>ZEN: I... What...<br/>ZEN: No.<br/>ZEN has left the chatroom.<br/>Jumin Han: How rude.<br/>Jaehee Kang: So you're both anonymous?<br/>Jumin Han: Yes. That's the only photo anyone has taken of us tonight. <br/>Jaehee Kang: That's a relief...<br/>Jaehee Kang: Seven's skill-set is quite surprising.<br/>Jumin Han: Indeed. I should go now.<br/>Jumin Han: Have a good night.<br/>Jaehee Kang: Good bye.<br/>Jumin Han has left the chatroom. </p><p>It had dawned on him that M.C. had been gone for too long. Was she stuck in the crowd? She had navigated it so easily before. He stood, resigning to go and find her. </p><p>He didn't have to look far. In the corridor back to the main room he saw her immediately, shoulders raised in irritation. She was holding the two plastic cups of beer up like a shield, defending herself from the brutish man leaning over her. He had his arms on the wall either side her, blocking any escape route. Storming over, he gave the man a hard shove, sending him stumbling sideways.<br/>“You got a fucking problem?” the ogre clumsily caught himself and rounded on him.<br/>“Leave the lady alone.” Jumin stepped between him and M.C., voice low and angry. “She wants nothing to do with you.”<br/>He swayed towards Jumin, getting in his face. His breath carried the rank of cigarettes and too much strong drink as he spoke, “And she wants you?”<br/>“Yes, actually” even in fury, Jumin remained measured, unmoved by the boors posturing. The cogs in his beastly brain ground to a halt. Usually people backed off at that point. What was he supposed to do when they didn't? Before he had figured it out, Jumin and M.C. were disappearing back out the door. </p><p>In the relative quiet of the outdoor area again, Jumin didn't wait for M.C. to sit in his lap, pulling her to sit there before she needed to. He held a protective arm around her, daring the door to open and reveal the thug again. <br/>“Hey,” she handed him his beer, “If he comes back we can call a bouncer over. Thanks for saving me.” she sipped her beer and nuzzled into his neck.<br/>“What is wrong with some people?” he sighed, tension leaving him from her affection. She shrugged,<br/>“Some people think they can act like that, especially in places like this.”<br/>Jumin made a noise and squeezed her gently,<br/>“Barbarians”</p><p>The next kiss that met his lips was sweet and soft,<br/>“You can't let one idiot spoil your night.”<br/>He leaned into her, “You're right.”<br/>“What's say we finish these drinks and get back in there?” she looked at him cheerily, foot tapping to the distant bass line, “I'd like to dance the night away with you”<br/>“I would love nothing more”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>